ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Krow
|resides = Mount Holly, New Jersey |billed_from = Mount Holly, New Jersey |trainer = Frank Washington Keiji Mutoh Killer Kowalski |handler = Daniel H. |debut = September 13, 2007 |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters World Elite Wrestling |previous_efeds = Extreme Championship Federation Various federations }} Jason Krow (born November 14, 1983), also commonly known by his nickname "The Sinister Supernova", is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters on its Inner Circle brand, as well as World Elite Wrestling. Manipulative, calculating, and cold by nature, Krow has always been noted to be "six steps ahead of everyone else", as he personally put it during an interview in 2008, and has often been legitimately referred to as one of the top heel wrestlers in any company he competes for. During his first tenure in the ECF, the first company in which he competed in his professional career, Krow became the first-ever ECF World Tag Team Champion (along with Frank Washington), and only a couple of months later, the first-ever ECF World Heavyweight Champion, albeit with a very short-lived first reign. In addition, he is a member of the 2008 class of the WWH Hall of Fame, as well as World Wrestling Headquarters' fourth Triple Crown Champion, and one of numerous Grand Slam Champions. Krow is a nine-time world champion overall, having won the ECF World Heavyweight Championship twice, the WWH World Heavyweight Championship twice, the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship twice, the WWH Championship once, and the WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship once; in addition, he is as of yet the only competitor in WWH history to have held the World Heavyweight, WWH, and Demolition Heavyweight Championships, and only the third person in WWH history to achieve WWH's Ultimate Championship, having won every single championship available to him at the time (the first officially-recognized Ultimate Champion is Sprit Fire, a female competitor, and the second is Ash DuBois). = Career = Extreme Championship Federation (2007 - 2008) Frank Washington: Friend and Foe Soon after college, Krow's old friend Frank Washington contacted him, wondering if Krow would like to help with his upstart company, the Extreme Championship Federation (ECF); Krow, having spent quite a number of years on the independent circuit and looking for his first big break, happily obliged, and on September 13, 2007, on the very first edition of Thursday Night Thunder, Krow made his in-ring debut, defeating the very man who brought him into the company, Frank Washington, in a Hardcore Match. The next week, then-Co-Owner Debolt Dragonsbane, as a spiteful act towards fellow Co-Owner Frank, forced Krow and Frank to compete together in an ECF World Tag Team Championship match against Debolt's stable, Devastation, Incorporated. Despite their differences, Krow and Frank managed to win the ECF World Tag Team Championships, becoming the first team to hold them in ECF's history. Over the next several weeks, Krow and Frank began developing a more partner-like bond, eventually adding then-ECF North American Champion Mikaru Daiety to their "alliance" against Debolt, who was not only trying to gain ECF's championship for his ever-growing Devastation, Inc. stable, but he was also attempting to gain the "managerial services" of Krow's manager and girlfriend, Krystal Ramone. A few weeks later into the angle, Frank and Krow had to defend the ECF World Tag Team titles that they still held in a Battle Royale, which Krow ended up being eliminated from; Frank, however, kept his half of the titles, ironically winning the match with Debolt Dragonsbane (the match rules stated that the last two men remaining would be champions). Because his reign with Krow ended when Krow lost his half of the titles, ECF considers that match both the end of Frank's first reign and the beginning of his second reign, alongside Debolt. Singles Competition, ECF World Heavyweight Champion, and Departure Krow continued his feud with Devastation, Inc., and suffered his first loss in a Handicap Match against Assault and Battery on the November 1, 2007 edition of Thunder, when a video of Krystal's captor making suggestive actions towards Krystal appeared mid-match, allowing Assault and Battery to take advantage. At ECF's first Pay-Per-View event Danger Zone!, taking place on November 11, 2007, in the first of two main events, Krow competed in a Triple Threat Match against Frank Washington and Mikaru Daiety for the ECF World Championship, which he won by pinning Mikaru after Frank had hit him with a steel chair, and Krow had used the Devil's Advocate to send Frank Washington to the outside of the ring. Immediately afterwards, the second main event took place, which saw Krystal Ramone's kidnapper reveal himself to be Debolt, who had actually feigned innocence the entire time. After a low blow to Krow, Debolt made a match for Krow's newly-won gold, allowing the entire Devastation, Inc. stable (at the time, consisting of Debolt himself, Assault and Battery, and Tyson Phoenix) to beat Krow down before Debolt unceremoniously pinned Krow to win the title, making the first-ever ECF World Championship reign end in about 4 minutes. Immediately the next night, however, the ECF Board of Directors stripped Debolt of the title, citing Debolt's "abuse of power" as their reason for doing so. They also set up a Gold Rush Tournament for the vacated title, stating that Debolt was banned from competing. Due to talent complications, the tournament was not able to be held until the November 24, 2007 edition of Thunder, with all three tournament matches taking place in one night. In the finals, Krow defeated Frank Washington in a Steel Cage match, following interference from "The Millionaire" Steve Jobs, a man with a well-documented history of losses to Frank Washington in prior weeks. Not too long after that ECF World Championship match, Debolt Dragonsbane, still with Krystal Ramone in his possession, challenged Krow to a match at Carnage Released that December for both Krow's ECF World Championship and Krystal Ramone's "managerial services." With those stipulations in place, Krow and Debolt faced off at Carnage Released on December 24, 2007, and, albeit with the ironic help of "The Soul of Philly" TJ, Krow defeated Debolt, finally winning back his girlfriend and manager and retaining his championship in the process. Of course, in a shoot interview with RFvideo.com, it was revealed that Krow had, numerous times, spoken out against the entire angle, and had told Debolt Dragonsbane himself that he simply wouldn't want to do it. However, Debolt went ahead with the angle anyway, citing his position as co-owner of the company, and given that Krow was still very new to the professional circuit of the business, he was forced to go ahead with it anyway. Krow's comments on the matter: "You know, it really amazed me how Debolt Dragonsbane could take advantage of a position that was given to him in a company that hadn't existed for more than a couple months tops. It astounds and baffles me. But then again, you know, if Debolt is really the kind of person that needs to use co-owner authority to steal someone's girlfriend -- and on television, to boot -- just in some vain, futile attempt to get himself laid, I guess I should've been more aware that he could've pulled something like that. Hell, I've dealt with worse people. Not too often, though." About a month later, on a special Saturday Night Showdown show, Krow defended his ECF World Championship (renamed the ECF World Heavyweight Championship) against "The Rockstar" Tyson Phoenix, losing the title after a Mic Check from Tyson. Krow reportedly wanted to immediately use his rematch clause, but he suffered a (kayfabe) separated shoulder and a Grade III concussion from a car crash, due to a drunk driver hitting the driver's side of his car. This was used as a cover for Krow taking some time off from ECF in order to clear his head about some things that he'd had on his mind for quite some time during his ECF career. The other reason he wanted time off from ECF is that he couldn't handle working for two companies at the same time. In 2008, Jason Krow made a brief return, but soon left again, feeling that "things just weren't the same, and ECF just wasn't fun anymore." These feelings reportedly stemmed from numerous conflicts with the new management staff of ECF, especially over the possibility of an ECF World Heavyweight Championship rematch with Tyson Phoenix. World Wrestling Headquarters (First Run; 2007 - 2010) Only a few weeks into his ECF career, Krow received an e-mail from Adrian Hart, owner of an already strong-running promotion known as World Wrestling Headquarters. Krow decided to join WWH, while not leaving ECF, in order to try and "expand his horizons". Krow made his WWH in-ring debut, albeit with a completely new look and gimmick, on the October 17, 2007 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating Christian Hayes and a false Eddie Guerrero in a Triple Threat Match. A few weeks later on November 7, 2007, Krow defeated Sting for the WWH International Championship, his first taste of singles gold outside of ECF. Krow successfully defended his championship multiple times during his reign, while also competing in non-title matches, remaining undefeated in WWH until the Pay-Per-View event Burnout, in which he lost a Strap Match to "The Showcase" Mike Allen. From that point, Krow suffered a brief series of losses to various opponents, including WWH veteran "The Legend of Legends" Highlander in a Steel Cage match at WWH Tribute to the Troops, citing that "first disappointing loss" as his reason for the multiple following losses. Krow broke the losing streak in a dark match against Lance Harris on January 16, 2008. Krow would not hold championship gold again until exactly a month later on February 17, 2008, at the WWH Pay-Per-View Clash of the Champions. He and his partner Buddy Aces defeated The Element (Ash Dubois and Ryan Payne) and the team of Twin K and Chris Montana for the WWH World Tag Team Championships, though it should be noted that Krow and his real-life girlfriend and then-on-screen girlfriend and valet Amy Roucka were defeated in that same night, right before Krow's tag team championship match, by Ash Dubois and Krow's (kayfabe) ex-wife Amanda Cortez. Soon after the reign began, signs of friction arose between Krow and Aces, obvious effects of the fact that the two were auspiciously put together in the tournament that would determine the challengers for the World Tag Team Championships at Clash of the Champions; such problems were worsened upon the news that Jason Krow had accepted the offer of Ryan Payne and Ash DuBois to join their stable known as "The Element". The Element and World Heavyweight Champion On the February 28, 2008 edition of Showdown, Ash Dubois and new Element member Jason Krow faced off in a Casket Match for the vacant title, with John "The Rock" Baron, who had won the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match back in January and would therefore challenge for the title at WrestleMania, as Special Enforcer. Ash Dubois won the match, only to be Rock Bottomed by Baron after the match's end. On March 30, 2008, at WWH WrestleMania IV, Krow and Budy Aces successfully defended the WWH World Tag Team Championships, fending off fellow Element members Ryan Payne and Ash Dubois in what Krow, on a segment of Showdown, jokingly described (in a press conference in a sports bar) as "the first-ever six-star Internet match in the history of the business." That Thursday on the April 3, 2008 edition of Showdown, Krow defeated "The Crucifier" Genesis in a #1 Contender's Match to become the #1 Contender to the WWH World Heavyweight Championship—still held by fellow Element member, Ash Dubois—following a Cobra Clutch with the aide of a lead pipe that Ash had provided for him. After the match, however, Ash suffered the same fate as Genesis, receiving a lead-pipe-and-Cobra-Clutch combination that caused the World Champion to bleed from the mouth. On April 14, 2008, Ash Dubois left WWH, vacating the World Heavyweight Championship in the process. As a result, it was announced soon afterward that Ash's Element teammate, Ryan Payne, would be taking Ash's place in the World Heavyweight Championship match against Krow at WWH Breaking Point, coming up at the end of April. On April 27, 2008, at WWH's Pay-Per-View event in April, Breaking Point, Krow finally achieved what he'd set out to do since arriving in World Wrestling Headquarters, by defeating long-time rival Ryan Payne in a 60-Minute Ironman Match (with no disqualifications, as mandated by WWH Management). In addition, this match also saw the alliance of Jason Krow with WWH Diva Fayth Hardy. In a rematch with Ryan Payne at Welcome to the Jungle, on May 18, 2008, Krow lost the WWH World Heavyweight Championship to Payne in a Tower of Hell Match. Rumors immediately began circulating that Krow, contrary to belief, would not get an immediate rematch for the title. Krow confirmed this, as well as the abrupt release of Fayth Hardy, a few nights on his MySpace blog, saying that he'd get his title back soon enough, but "it simply can't be the way I am now." In addition, reports soon were leaked and confirmed that the reason for Krow now having to miss an entire month of action was due to a simultaneous back and neck injury he sustained during the Tower of Hell match, in which the only way to win is to throw your opponent off of the top of the three stacked steel cages onto the floor. Krow legitimately cracked two vertebrae in his back as a result of the fall, one of which technically qualified as a broken neck, and had to have them surgically reconstructed during his time off, as well as having a metal rod placed within the vertebrae to keep them in place. As for Fayth Hardy being released, Krow hadn't provided any comment at first, apparently unaware of her release at the time. However, in a recent sit-down interview with WWH.com, Krow revealed that Fayth Hardy had been released from her contract due to a falling-out between herself and members of WWH management. ECW Extreme TV Stint On Sunday, June 15, 2008, at WWH's Pay-Per-View event Final Destination, Krow made his return after the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship Stretcher match between Chris Montana and Randy Orton, in which Montana successfully retained the title. After the match concluded, as Montana celebrated, Krow appeared in a black coat and motorcycle helmet, beginning his assault with a Crossfire before revealing himself to the audience. After a continuous onslaught (during which he debuted his new finisher, the Near-Death Experience) which saw Krow cause Montana to bleed profusely, Krow took a pen, literally filling it with Montana's blood, and signed a contract he had carried with him in his trench coat. The contract turned out to be a roster reassignment contract, as Krow's contract had apparently expired and was set for renewal during his absence; this contract placed him on the ECW Extreme TV brand, instead of remaining on the Showdown brand, like many within the company perceived he would've done. On Sunday, June 22, 2008, just after Krow made his ECW debut in a victory over Lucas Stevenson, it was announced that the ECW Extreme TV brand would be re-merged with Showdown due to roster issues, placing Krow back on Showdown. In addition, ECW's championships would still be defended, but only until after the upcoming War Games Pay-Per-View, after which they would simply be re-merged with Showdown's titles. This, however, hadn't seemingly affected plans for Krow to face Chris Montana for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship at the event. On the July 3, 2008 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, Jason Krow and then-ECW World Television Champion Kraig Reynolds met in an ECW Rules Match with the title on the line. Despite various forms of interference, including Chris Montana assaulting Krow mid-match, Krow defeated Reynolds for the title. Because of this, Krow now had to wrestle an additional match at War Games, defending his new title against Jeff Hardy—Reynolds' scheduled War Games opponent—in a First Blood Match. At War Games, on Sunday, July 13, 2008, Krow successfully defended his WWH ECW World Television Championship against Jeff Hardy, and also successfully defeated Chris Montana in a Solitary Confinement Match, a match of Krow's own design, for the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship, which meant that Krow had, in fact, won literally every single available championship at that time—the World Heavyweight, International, ECW World Heavyweight, ECW World Television, and World Tag Team Championships—at least once each. Doing so made him the third "Ultimate Champion" in World Wrestling Headquarters history (the first Ultimate Champion being Sprit Fire, and the second being Ash DuBois). Krow would then lose of his titles simultaneously in an All-or-Nothing ECW Extreme Rules Match to his real-life and kayfabe protege, "Mainstream" Jared Smith, on August 10, 2008, at the WWH Pay-Per-View on that date, Grindhouse. The ECW TV Title would subsequently be merged into the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Jason Krow defeated Jared Smith in their rematch for the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell in a Cell match at SummerSlam 2008, on Sunday, August 31, 2008. After it was announced on September 7, 2008 that Jared Smith resigned from World Wrestling Headquarters due to a (legitimate) severe knee injury suffered in the Hell in a Cell match with Jason Krow, Krow developed a sub-gimmick in which he began referring to himself as a "Career Killer", referencing that he was responsible, whether directly or indirectly, for ending the careers of both Chris Montana (at War Games) and Jared Smith (at SummerSlam). On the September 25, 2008 edition of Showdown, Krow lost the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship to Zane Strident. Just days before the re-opening of WWH's Inner Circle brand, the company held its 2008 Draft. Krow was drafted from Showdown to Inner Circle as the #1 Draft Pick, and was soon booked to face WWH Champion Zane Strident for the title at the October Pay-Per-View event X-Games, in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match. Krow lost the match after outside interference from an anonymous hooded figure, seemingly on behalf of Zane Strident; however, the wrestler playing the hooded man was released from WWH long before the matter could be resolved. After the loss at X-Games, Krow was left out of the Survivor Series 2008 card, as Zane Strident was already booked to take place in a "Match of Champions" Elimination Tag Team Match that pitted Showdown's champions versus those of Inner Circle; therefore, Krow (kayfabe) wished not to directly participate, since he wouldn't be able to challenge Zane Strident for the WWH Championship under such circumstances. However, Krow would get a chance to play a pivotal role in the belt's fate, due to the fact that he—along with Lucas Alexander and Frost—was eligible to be chosen to be a special guest referee during Zane Strident's WWH Championship defense against then-heel Jeff Hardy, at WWH's first interactive Pay-Per-View, Hard Drive. Krow was selected for the referee's position with 58.5% of the votes; however, Zane Strident was still able to retain the title, after Krow was knocked out by a fed-up Zane Strident, and Zane slammed Krow's unconscious hand against the mat to "count" a pin-fall by Zane. On the December 9th, 2008 edition of Tuesday Night Inner Circle, Jason Krow, and his fiance, then-World Heavyweight Champion Lucky Lawliet, were scheduled to attend an on-air wedding reception, their wedding having taken place the previous day. However, before the festivities could get underway, Zane Strident made an appearance, showing a video of Krow and his ex-girlfriend, Amy Roucka-Hart, the night before the wedding. Eventually, the video showed a clip of Krow and Roucka-Hart kissing, which sent Lawliet into an emotional rage. After the broadcast, it was reported on WWH.com that Lawliet had vacated the World Heavyweight Championship, (kayfabe) left the company, and filed for divorce from Krow. Lawliet wasn't seen within the company for several weeks following the incident. The Age of the Fall (2009) After a few short, sporadic feuds, and being left off the card for both the 2009 Royal Rumble and Clash of the Champions Pay-Per-View events, it was announced that Krow would be one of the two men competing for the currently vacant WWH Championship at the next Pay-Per-View, Souled Out, on Sunday, March 8, 2009. In addition, about a week later, a newcomer named The Punisher was named Krow's opponent for the WWH Championship bout, and that Lucky Lawliet, Krow's ex-wife, would be presiding over the match as the special referee. After using a metal spike, and debuting his new version of the Shadow of Death (a guillotine choke), Krow successfully won the WWH Championship. However, after the match, he, Ashley Renee, and Jack Flener violently attacked The Punisher, causing him to bleed, and hung him from the ceiling upside-down. As the blood of The Punisher dripped onto Krow, and his new WWH Championship, he announced the beginning of the new heel stable known as The Age of the Fall. Over the following weeks, the Age of the Fall (and Krow in particular) would begin a series of calculated assaults on Lucky Lawliet—who had won the 2009 Royal Rumble Match in January—during or after her matches, mainly due to the announcement Krow would have to defend the WWH Championship against Lawliet at WrestleMania V, on Sunday, April 5, in the main event match of the event. One such attack caused Lucky Lawliet's match with Age of the Fall member Ashley Renee on Tuesday Night Inner Circle to end in disqualification when Krow, who was at ringside, blatantly attacked Lawliet with a chair and nearly hit her in the face with a metal spike, if not for a surprise appearance by Lawliet's on-screen boyfriend—and Krow's old nemesis—Zane Strident. This incident caused WWH officials to make the announcement that Jason Krow versus Lucky Lawliet at WrestleMania would be held with no disqualifications. Despite busting Lawliet open, and attempted interference on behalf of the rest of the Age of the Fall, Jason Krow lost the WWH Championship to Lucky Lawliet at WrestleMania V. On Monday, April 13, 2009, it was suddenly announced, without any prior warning to the roster, that Inner Circle would be closed down as a brand due to a sudden purge of talent from World Wrestling Headquarters. This incident is being reported as a "talent management mishap", though rumors quickly began flying around that Adrian Hart released a massive amount of talent in a fit of rage. After a sudden change in the Age of the Fall's World Team Championship reign to Jason Krow and Ashley Renee—which lasted all of about two days, because the titles were soon vacated afterwards—as well as multiple heated arguments with Adrian Hart, one of which almost lead to a physical confrontation, Jason Krow was granted his release from World Wrestling Headquarters, presumably ending his year-and-a-half career in the company. It wouldn't be long, however, before Jason Krow would come back to World Wrestling Headquarters. During the month-long hiatus from WWH, Krow had signed with a smaller company called Aftermath Sports Entertainment; however, despite being scheduled for a match with ASE wrestler Damien Kincaid, operations within the company suddenly dwindled to near-non-existence, turning the company into something "like a ghost-town", as Krow himself put it in an interview with PWI Magazine. The match with Kincaid never happened, and thus, Krow returned to World Wrestling Headquarters, mainly due to the suddenly dwindling of Aftermath Sports Entertainment, but also because he was already missing his WWH coworkers, especially his old friends (and former on-screen teammates and rivals) Ryan Payne and Ash Dubois. Aside from these things, many of Krow's friends within WWH had said that Adrian Hart, the chairman of the company, had undergone a "miraculous transformation" in personality and the way he ran the company, and, while understandably skeptical of the sudden change, Krow decided to give Hart a second chance; besides, he had to "see this shit for himself". Krow made his return on the Monday Night Demolition brand, defeating his old rival Chris Montana in a match after interference from fellow Age of the Fall member Devin Copeland. Later in the night, then-Demolition General Manager Rocco Ross declared that Jason Reed and Kiya Thoth were both unable to compete in that night's 8-Person Battle Royale. Both Jason Krow and Chris Montana would be added to the match, and, after assaulting another scheduled participant, Ash Dubois, to the point where he couldn't compete, Devin Copeland joined the match as well, though he was the first eliminated. Montana was the second to go, while Krow (who ironically eliminated Montana almost immediately) would go on to win the match. It would soon be decided (and officially booked) that Jason Krow and Heather Phoenix would face off at the upcoming Welcome to the Jungle Pay-Per-View event, with Darkside as the special guest referee. Although he and fellow Age of the Fall member Devin Copeland lost a Ladder Match to Jimmy Jacobs and Rose Cortez earlier in the event, Krow defeated Phoenix to win the WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Krow attacked Heather Phoenix, beating her to the point where she had a laceration in her head and was unconscious from the blood loss. This attack caused her to be taken directly to the hospital for medical attention. Soon after, the new Demolition General Manager Xavier Cross made a match for the June 22, 2009 edition of Demolition—a Hell in a Cell match, with Cross as the referee, between Jason Krow and Darkside for the WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship. This action by Cross started a small sub-feud between himself and Krow, centering around what Krow referred to as Cross "putting the screws to him", though Krow's main focus was still his ongoing feud with Darkside. In an effort to gain a small measure of revenge for Krow's actions at Welcome to the Jungle, Darkside attacked Krow a week before their scheduled championship match, stole the latter's title belt, and subsequently destroyed his car. Krow successfully retained his championship against Darkside after a Near-Death Experience during their Hell in a Cell match, but after the win, Krow's belt was again stolen, this time by an obviously-biased Xavier Cross, who told Krow that he flat-out didn't want Krow to represent his brand as champion. The next day, Cross announced that Darkside would get another shot at the Demolition Heavyweight Championship at Grindhouse, but would not reveal what kind of match he would have it as. It didn't matter what he'd had in mind, however, as Krow (in kayfabe) "went over Cross's head" to the WWH Board of Directors in San Diego, California, and requested (a request that was confirmed and granted) that his rematch with Darkside at Grindhouse be contested under "I Quit" rules. At Grindhouse, on July 5, 2009, Jason Krow and Darkside competed for almost a half-hour in the "I Quit" Match for that belt, a match which saw at least one (if not both) of the competitors being put through tables, hit with chairs, bleeding, hit with spikes, choked out, handcuffed, and bruised irreparably with Singapore canes. However, at one point in the match, Krow and Darkside, chairs in hand, suddenly turned on the referee, hitting him in the head with their respective chairs before beating him senseless. Heather Phoenix, who was backstage with Xavier Cross, attacked the General Manager and stole back the WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship, declaring it "won" in the name of the Age of the Fall, although, technically, the contest was thrown out (and thus, Krow retained). The trio then proceeded to beat down, bloody, and suspend Xavier Cross above the ring, in a scene almost identical to that of Souled Out back in March, when Krow, Ashley Renee, and Devin Copeland did exactly the same thing to The Punisher. A month and a half later, at SummerSlam, on August 23, 2009, Krow successfully defended the WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship against Matt Statham in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match, the climax of a short feud that centered mainly around Statham's cousin and mentor, Ash DuBois, attempting to oust Krow from his position as champion in the name of DuBois, known to be a former partner and heated rival of Krow. Whether the Age of the Fall will continue any kind of feud against the Statham and DuBois collective ("The Nation of Revenge") is unclear, though it would seem likely, given that the group's inception was entirely for the purpose of doing just that—gaining revenge—on Krow for all of his transgressions, especially against Ash DuBois over the years. The Sinister Supernova; Various Feuds On September 5, 2009, it was announced that Demolition would be merged with the Inner Circle and Showdown brands, due to a high number of released talent within the company, mostly caused by Wellness Policy violations involving marijuana. Therefore, Jason Krow's Demolition Heavyweight Champion would be unified with Inner Circle's World Heavyweight Championship in a title unification match against Dominick Starr at the upcoming X-Games Pay-Per-View. Shortly thereafter, Krow lost two consecutive matches on Inner Circle—the first being a Triple Threat Tables match against Dominick Starr and long-time foe Zane Strident, where Strident put Krow through a table to get the win; the second being a standard Triple Threat match against Matt Statham and Aiden Payne, where Payne defeated Krow by pinfall. Soon after, Jason Krow appeared to have gone into seclusion. A few days later, Krow re-emerged through a recording sent to WWH.com, declaring the death of the Age of the Fall as both a stable and a revolution, and vehemently blaming the fans for its demise. He would later make a public appearance at a house show in San Francisco, California, continuing to explain that the WWH fans (and pro wrestling fans in general) were the reason that he and so many others constantly suffer injuries and setbacks, physical and mental. At X-Games, on October 11, 2009, Krow defeated Starr to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the second time, albeit he used the ropes for illegal leverage during the deciding pinfall. Mere days after his win over Dominick Starr at X-Games, Krow announced on WWH.com that he would be defending his newly-won World Heavyweight Championship; however, said defense would not be against Starr, the former champion, but rather, against a challenger determined completely at random. This concept ("S-Double's L-Double", or the Sinister Supernova's Lucky Lottery) would become something of a sub-gimmick for Krow, with Krow drawing the names of jobbers or lowercard competitors to compete in purposely over-hyped World Heavyweight Championship squash matches. Starr did eventually get his rematch against Krow at Survivor Series, on Sunday, November 29, 2009, but Krow retained successfully in a bloody match that saw Starr lose via submission from Krow's Shadow of Death hold. As a result of a #1 Contender's match, Jason Krow's (kayfabe) ex-wife Amanda Cortez became the next challenger to the World Heavyweight Championship, solidified by a contract signing on an edition of The Diamond Lounge; said match was immediately scheduled for the Royal Rumble 2010 Pay-Per-View, on January 31, 2010. A couple of weeks later, on the January 3, 2010 edition of Inner Circle in Los Angeles, Krow finally defeated longtime rival Zane Strident in a Three Stages of Hell match, the falls of which were First Blood (won by Krow), Steel Cage (won by Strident), and Last Man Standing (won by Krow), after Krow hit Strident with a Shining Wizard and a Kiss 2 Kill during the third fall. Krow's success would continue, as he, with his manager (now having assumed the name "Amelia Murder") giving at least one assist, defeated Amanda Cortez at the Royal Rumble in a chaotic match that saw interference by not only Cortez's wife Rose, and Amelia Murder (on Krow's behalf), but also from former WWH talent Dominick Starr, who had a front-row ticket to the event and ended up jumping the barrier during the match to assault Krow as revenge for taking him out at Survivor Series. The Circus of Sin and Release At WWH WrestleMania VI in New York, on Sunday, March 28, 2010, Krow defeated fellow Hall of Heroes inductee and Ultimate Champion, Sprit Fire, in a highly competitive match, after interference from John Baron. Afterwards, in a post-WrestleMania draft, Fire (along with several others) were traded to Showdown in exchange for several additions to the Inner Circle roster. One of these trades was Randy Fields, who had won WrestleMania's Roll the Dice Match, giving him a guaranteed shot at the world title of his brand, and since he'd been traded to Inner Circle, the match was set between Fields and Krow for the World Heavyweight Championship. During this feud, Krow would bring about a new stable of cohorts, known as the "Circus of Sin". A far cry from the Age of the Fall he'd previously led, the Circus of Sin was designed, in Krow's words, to "set the world on fire just to watch it burn". One of the earliest editions to the stable was Mari Annette, who was brought in on the April 18, 2010 edition of Inner Circle, and she would prove to be a useful companion in Krow's schemes from that point forward. At WWH Grindhouse on Sunday, May 2, 2010, Krow finally lost the World Heavyweight Championship after a 203-day reign to Randy Fields in a Hell in a Cell match. The two's rematch took place on May 30, 2010, at WWH Final Destination 2010, in a First Blood Tables Match (with an additional "Loser Leaves WWH" stipulation), despite reports that Fields recently tore his ACL. Said match was originally scheduled to be an "I Quit" Match, but Fields, fearing further injury, quit before the match really began; however, Inner Circle General Manager Cassandra Simone restarted the match as a First Blood Tables Match, meaning a competitor needed to bust his opponent open before driving them through a table to win, with the "Loser Leaves WWH" stipulation still intact. Krow won the match with a Broken Wings II to Fields from the top of a ladder through a table on the outside of the ring. However, after what WWH officials would only publicly disclose as "disappointing actions severely unbecoming of both a champion and a competitor in general", Krow was legitimately stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship following the June 25, 2010 Super Showdown event. Three days later, on June 28, 2010, World Wrestling Headquarters announced the release of Jason Krow on their official website. Return to the Independent Circuit (2010 - 2011) Following his departure from WWH, Krow returned to the independent circuit, competing in various federations in very brief runs, mostly due to poor management or lack of commitment from company benefactors. Krow had actually planned, according to some reports, to return to WWH eventually; however, the federation had been shut down due to numerous lawsuits and discrepancies directed not only at WWH, but at its owner, Adrian Hart. Various companies would employ the services of Krow over the next year, whether they be for one-shot deals, or for what was intended to be a long-term run but didn't work out. In one interview, Krow stated that certain companies didn't work out due to "ass-backwards" officials running the place, not booking him properly as a character and misusing him. He would take the time out of the mainstream wrestling spotlight to focus on other projects, including writing music, small-time acting roles, and other various pursuits, although professional wrestling remained his top priority. World Wrestling Headquarters (Second Run; 2011 - Current) It was announced that World Wrestling Headquarters would be making its return, sometime after Adrian Hart resurfaced to the public eye, claiming a "change in philosophy and ideology". Krow was contacted by WWH officials to rejoin the roster, despite the less-than-good terms Krow had been released on the prior year; after some negotiating, he agreed, and the contract with World Wrestling Headquarters was signed on June 1, 2011. Re-Debut and Shogun Tournament On June 9, 2011, Thursday Night Showdown came back on the air, and in the main event, Jason Krow defeated Chris Jericho, making Jericho pass out with the Shadow of Death submission hold. That same day, Krow was drafted to the returning Monday Night Inner Circle brand, as the 2011 WWH Draft took place just hours earlier. As a result of Krow's placement on the Inner Circle brand, he (and eight other competitors) were placed in the Inner Circle block for the 2011 Shogun Tournament. Krow, representing Japan in the tournament due to his extensive training and history there, defeated former rival Randy Fields, representing Finland, via pinfall on the June 20, 2011 edition of Inner Circle, earning himself two points in his first point-bearing Shogun Tournament match. World Elite Wrestling (2011 - Current) Debut In June 2011, Jason Krow signed a contract to join World Elite Wrestling, founded and ran by his former WWH rival, Dominick Starr (now going by his real name Alakai Burke). Shortly thereafter, Krow was announced as one of the participants in a tournament to determine the first WEW Champion, and on June 20, 2011, Krow made his debut in an opening-round match in said tournament, main-eventing the first edition of Monday Night Animosity and defeating Justin Stein in a Steel Cage match. After the bout was over, Alakai emerged from the back, and after some brief tension, Alakai and Krow shook hands, essentially burying the hatchet of their former feud. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Kiss 2 Kill'' (Cross-armed scoop brainbuster) :*''Shadow of Death'' (Wrenching guillotine choke) :*'Shining Wizard' - adopted from his trainer Keiji Mutoh *'Signature Moves' :*''Broken Wings I'' (Double underhook kneeling ganso bomb) :*''Broken Wings II'' (Double underhook brainbuster) :*''Air Krow'' (Springboard spinning wheel kick to the back of an opponent's head) :*''V.S.D. (Victory Star Drop)'' (Krow applies a bodyscissors to an opponent on the top rope and then performs a backflip, driving the opponent head first into the mat) :*'Asian Mist' - adopted from his trainer Keiji Mutoh :*Side-hammerlock double-knee backbreaker :*Ropewalk springboard dropkick to a cornered opponent :*''East Coast Elbow'' (Handspring into back flip elbow drop) :*Russian Leg Sweep transitioned into a cross armbar :*Koji Clutch :*Repeated elbow and/or knee strikes to a cornered opponent :*Multiple double-foot stomps to a seated opponent in the corner :*Rope hung snap swinging neckbreaker :*Release German suplex :*Multiple kicks and knee strikes ::* Super kick ::* Busaiku knee kick ::* Yakuza kick ::* Scorpion Rising (Step-up axe kick) ::* Multiple shoot kicks to an opponent's legs and/or ribcage ::* Multiple knee strikes to an opponent's head ::* Running step-up Enzuigiri :*Multiple DDT variations ::* Snap ::* Implant ::* Tornado ::* Running ::* Elevated ::* Double-arm *'Managers' :*Krystal Ramone :*Amanda Cortez :*Amy Roucka-Hart :*Fayth Hardy :*Lucky Lawliet :*Amelia Murder :*Mari Annette *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Metal spike :*Barbwire-wrapped steel chairs *'Catchphrases' :*'"If you cross me...I'll break you!"' :*'"Let them hate. As long as they fear."' *'Nicknames' :*'"The Sinister Supernova"' :*'"S-Double"' :*'"Las Plagas"' (Spanish for "the plague") :*'"The Shadow of Death"' :*'"The (Self-Proclaimed) Career Killer"' :*'"J.F.K. (Jason Fuckin' Krow)"' *'Taunts and Mannerisms' :*Slowly dusting off his hands after hitting a finisher/winning a match, as if it was all in a day's work. :*Offering a genuine-looking handshake to an opponent just before the start of the match; the opponent goes for it, but Krow instead slaps the opponent unexpectedly; done mostly to newer wrestlers on the roster, especially when Krow is a champion. :*Spitting Asian mist into an opponent's face as a show of disrespect, especially outside of the confines of a match. :*Walking over and wiping his feet on a downed opponent, basically using them as a doormat, especially when making his exit from the ring. :*While in a managerial or ringside position, lighting up a cigarette, taking a puff, and blowing the smoke in an opponent's face. *'Entrance Music' :*"My Time" (Krow Edit) by The Chris Warren Band (WWH) :*'"Heavy Gretel" by The Shine' *'Entrance Videos' Wrestlers Trained :*Frank Evans :*Jason Kristopher :*Jared Smith :*Johnathon Sampson :*Jason Foxx :*Sean Hunter :*Jerry Smith :*Kimikura Setzu = Championships and Accomplishments = Extreme Championship Federation :*ECF World Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Frank Washington) (First) :*ECF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) (First) (Most Reigns) World Wrestling Headquarters :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH ECW World Television Championship (1 time) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) -- with Buddy Aces (1 time) and with Ashley Renee (1 time) :*WWH World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) (Tied for Most Reigns) :*WWH Championship (1 time) :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Last) :*WWH Hall of Heroes (Class of 2008) :*4th Triple Crown Champion :*Grand Slam Champion :*3rd Ultimate Champion :*WWH Best Male Champion (2009) :*WWH Jerk of the Year (2009) :*WWH Best Feud (2009, v.s. Dominick Starr) Miscellaneous :* eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (April 2008 - July 2008) = Personal Life = Krow has previously been in an off-screen relationship with former WWH Diva Amy Roucka. However, for reasons unspecified by either, the relationship deteriorated. Due to his travels as a professional wrestler, Jason Krow has learned and become fluent in four different languages—English, Spanish, French, and Japanese. He is also a member of Mensa International, and a frequent financial contributor and public spokesperson for the LGBT community. Krow is a dedicated fan of hard rock music, though he admits he'll "listen to anything that doesn't sound like monkeys fighting over a cupcake while falling down a flight of stairs." Some of his favorite bands and artists include A Perfect Circle, Glassjaw, Secret Lives of the Freemasons, Voltaire, A Day to Remember, Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and others. = "Krow-Dittos" = Recently, Krow has had to deal with a string of occurrences in the wrestling world in which other workers are blatantly using his moveset, monikers, mannerisms, or entire persona altogether. For these instances, Krow has taken to referring to the perpetrators as "Krow-Dittos". The name comes from the popular character from the Pokémon universe known as Ditto, which has the inherint ability to alter its appearance to appear as any other Pokémon, with one exception—its facial features still appear as the bland, simplistic dot-eyes and thin smile of Ditto's original form. This is the same with Krow-Dittos; while the imitators may try to pass off Jason's gimmick, persona, moveset, look, monikers, and/or mannerisms as their own, they still blatantly give away to the trained eye that they, as Krow himself puts it, "nothing but a blatant ripoff that lacks any shred of originality or respect, if they truly feel they have to resort to creative theft in order to get themselves over". WWE Damage, Inc. Krow-Ditto The first full-blown Krow-Ditto was discovered at a promotion known as WWE Damage, Inc., in which an unknown wrestler who "looked more like an Adam Lambert groupie than me" completely ripped off every single aspect of Jason Krow's gimmick—monikers, persona, mannerisms, moveset, entrance music, and everything in between. Krow went to the officials of the company in order to inform them that they had an imposter in their midst, and before the day was out, the wrestler asked for his release from the company, vanishing from the public eye. Daniel Stone The second confirmed Krow-Ditto was found to be a wrestler by the name of Daniel Stone, by way of stealing Krow's "Sinister Supernova" nickname, and submitting an article to the eWrestling Encyclopedia database containing flimsily-reworded text from Krow's own article. Krow slightly edited the page to include a note from himself to say that he didn't appreciate people stealing his stuff, and urging Stone to be original. Stone soon apologized for this, and reconciled with Krow. Chason Krow Recently, a third Krow-Ditto was discovered, though he'd been operating as such undetected for four months; in a little-known company called Borderland Pro Wrestling, Jason Krow (and many other wrestlers from World Wrestling Headquarters, including Laura Jackson, Jonny V, and others) was directly copied by a wrestler by the name of "Chason Krow"; much like the imposter in WWE Damage, Inc., "Chason" blatantly used every single aspect of Krow's career and gimmick, even down to the exact look. This activity was reported to Krow by one of BPW's mainstays, shortly after the company closed down, with Krow vowing that there would be "hell to pay" if he ever ran into this particular Krow-Ditto. Killer A Krow-Ditto within World Wrestling Headquarters was finally recently outed once and for all. For months on end, a wrestler by the name of Killer had been using bits and pieces of Jason Krow's gimmick and promos—and even stole his look—to further his own career. Krow himself had noticed it right away, but tried to get Killer to alter his character instead of immediately taking hostile action. When Killer continued to be "a selfish little ripoff artist", Krow went to WWH officials about it, and many other WWH wrestlers voiced their concerns as well. Killer was almost immediately ousted from the company, told never to return. = External Links = *World Wrestling Headquarters Category:World Champions Category:Characters from New Jersey Category:1983 births Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Legacy Pro Wrestling Category:Legacy Pro Wrestling characters Category:Heel characters Category:Heels Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:Light-Heavyweight Category:Trainers Category:WWH Category:World Wrestling Headquarters Category:Extreme Championship Federation Category:ECF Category:Wrestlers trained by Frank Washington Category:Wrestlers trained in Japan Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers with submission finishers Category:Emo gimmick Category:Emo Category:Wrestlers who have broken their neck Category:Main eventers